A trip back home
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: AU set in a time spam a few years into the future of the Zexal world Anna is visiting back from her out of town dueling academy to catch up with her old friends Rio in particular. Anna/Rio, hints of Michael/Fuuya, and NSFW


Tossing her bag aside as she breathed in the brisk summer air eminating out throughout the city, Anna couldn't help but grin a bit goofily to herself, relishing in the tantalizing scent of motor oil.

She never thought she'd miss that scent, yet as soon as it was taken away from her, bam, she missed it.

Not all at once though.

Moving off to the Duel Academy down South where her older sister, Ummimi, had studied dueling had kept her schedule tighter than she was used to. It was a change sure, but it kept her preoccupied.

Between course loads and struggling to befriend other people around her school, Anna found herself fumbling about trying to keep in contact with her old friends.

Fuuya and Michael, as always, had been inseparable as ever. It was a surprise when the two ended up going to two separate universities. Fuuya for some kind of acting or art deal, she wasn't to sure, and Michael for a masters degree in some kind of crazy Archeology deal.

Either way, the two boys were doing what made them happy.

Anna had questioned Michael if his career path was a safe bet, but he assured her he would be content working as a reasearch proffesor. Nothing too fancy, but something that would suit her little pinkette.

She had been hoping her blustering heart would calm down around him after being away from each other so long, but his charming smiling got her every time.

Dammit, it wasn't fair that he seemed to have the fixed smooth genetics all over him. He probably drove the other girls nuts! Thankfully Anna had found herself preoccupied with a few other…interests, that spared her from being to heartbroken over Michael.

Hell, he was perfect with Fuuya anyways. She wouldn't want to have it any other way.

As a few years wore on in her younger years, Anna found herself tagging along after Kotori and her friend Cathy more often than not. It was a bit bothersome to hear them bicker over Yuma all the time, but as they grew up they seemed to have matured a bit more.

To be frank about it, it was next near impossible not to have a crush on Yuma. Especially after how well his years treated him. Solidly built, playful, and always sporting just a hint of stuble, the girls couldn't help but feel their hearts flutter a bit when he was around. Or maybe that was just his Kattobingu spirit getting to them? Either way, it was great.

Michael and Fuuya too had grown into ecceptionally fine young men, but as it turned out, Anna found herself paying more attention to her old girlfriends.

They had certainly filled out nicely.

Shamelessly complimenting her old friends on their fine aesthetic nature, Anna was more than pleased to come across one of her closest friends Rio again.

Out of all the people she had kept contact with while she was away, it had to be her.

At first it came across as the two girls not having much in common, but with Kotori's eagerness pushing them closer, Anna felt the other girl grow on her. Rio came across as another dainty little flower, but upon witnessing her dueling and all together firey spirit, Anna found herself with a profound fondness of the other.

Rio too enjoyed Anna's rugged nature, and can-do attitude. The two were quick to become friends, and ended up spending the greater part of their high school years teasing their boys (Ryouga and Fuuya suffered terribly from the hands of their older sister figures) and finding new ways to own their world together.

Their world.

Although neither of them held any harsh feelings in their parting, Anna felt herself feel a bit more hollow at the departure. No matter what other friends she came across, or people she kissed, there was always that longing for the comaradery she shared with that special someone she had shared her entire world with.

It was okay for her to be a bit shallow and demanding with Rio, as the two spent countless late nights discussing everything from boys to their coming future. Anna could be harsh and critical, and Rio would be that firm hand that led her to become a stronger individual.

Going away from someone like that for so long made her nervous. Nervous wasn't even the right way to put it, she was downright shaking her in sneakers.

It had been about a year since she had last seen her friend, and the two were now fully functioning adults. She had known clear as day how crazy she and Fuuya's—no, Michael's older brother had been about each other.

Whoops, no, that Kaito guy was Fuuya's older brother, duh. Kinda hard to tell with how short he was, but he was damn fine and that was all that mattered.

Shrugging off her feelings of doubt that Rio wouldn't care much for her arrival, Anna strode over to her apartment building and buzzed the bell. Even though they still chatted every other night, Anna couldn't help but feel a strange sinking feeling of intrusion.

It would only be a quick visit, right? She'd crash at Fuuya's place for the night and hang around with her old boys tomorrow, n' all that. It would be rude not to go see Rio!

Ah…dammit, why was she so damn nervous?

"Door's open!" The melodic ring of Rio's voice ghosted through the door. How had she forgotten, taken advantage of, how sing-songy clear that voice sounded?

Ah, now she was being kind of a wuss. Ha…ha…

"Yo, you always keep it open like this, sunshine?" Anna called out excidedly, casually breaking through the door and swinging it closed behind her, "I'm a burlger by the way!"

"Oh, cool! Come in here and I'll teach you a lesson," Rio grinned, diving out from behind the corner to grab Anna around the waist.

"W-woah-wow, so we're into roleplaying now, are we Miss. Kamishiro?" Twisting around to lock her friend in a quick headlock, Anna felt a wave of warmth envelop her body upon feeling the close presence of her friend against her once again.

"Mmm, but you're not in costume, so maybe later," Rio replied smoothly, tickling Anna around the ribs to make a quick escape. The girls did not part for long however, as Rio was quick to take Anna's hand and hold fast to it as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Sure, sure. Hey, maybe we can ask your hot boyfriend to join us?" Pausing and hoping she hadn't crossed a line, Anna breathed in relief as Rio shook her head laughing while she slid a mug of tea over in Anna's direction.

"Oh, he wishes, hot stuff. Guy's still pretty tame when it comes to even touching my hand, you hear me?"

"Ah yeah, sweetheart though."

"Sure, sure. Girl's gotta' keep busy though. Speaking of which, have any fun adventures while you were away you're not telling me about?" Leaning over to grin malevolently over at Anna from across the table, Rio made a move of keeping their knees lightly bumped together.

"Meh, been poking around a bit, but haven't found anything as entertaining as these parts. Oh, are Ryouga and Yuma still going at it?" Grinning as Rio nearly choked on her sip of tea, she shared a mishivious grin with the other as she nodded slowly.

"I think the loser, Ryouga of course, is looking to pop-fly the big question."

"Ah hell, you think an adventerour like Yuma is looking to settle down?"

"Oh Anna baby, you should see the way those two losers look at each other! Now that Yuma's got it through his thick head that Ryouga's in complete doki-doki love with him, they're all snuggling and holding hands. Kinda gross, and I haven't had anyone to tease them with for well over a year," Taking a slow sip this time as she beamed over at her old friend, Rio found herself admiring the rough hands that cupped over Anna's porceline mug.

My, my, those hands had certainly seen some action. Knowing Anna, it was all hands on work down where she was at. Rio wouldn't mind the feel of those hands…

Attention caught again by another snicker on Anna's part, Rio melted back into their coversation as the hours slipped away before them.

"Ah dammit, it's—fucking one am, how the hell did that happen?" Anna gaped, looking at the clock as if it had been rigged. She had just stepped in ten minutes ago! Hadn't she?

"Man, I'm still kinda buzzed from the tea earlier, wanna just crash on my bed and find some good smut to read?" Rio responded casually, wondering why in the hell she was still wearing a bra at this hour.

"Oh damn, I found this one—dude, it has—oh just you wait!" Anna instantly perked up, realizing she hadn't sent Rio a particularily hillarious smut fic about two of their favorite boys. It looked like it had been written by a fifteen year old who had just learned how to jerk off, and abused the term "shaft".

"Guessing by your smile, you found something with Fuuya and Thomas again, didn't you?" Rio smirked to herself as she fell onto the bed and sprawled out carelessly. Ahmm, it was nice and cool from a day of freedom from human body heat, and damn did those cool sheets feel good against her skin.

"You know me like Kaito knows his way around the women's underwear department, love," Anna cackled, instantly distracted as Rio began stripping off what litter layers of clothing she was wearing.

"Come on, the sheets feel great," She called out casually, struggling to unhook her bra.

Well, they were both girls n' all, but—

Well, Rio was a really fucking attractive girl, that was the problem. Tossing off her own shirt, and kicking off her shorts, Anna felt a lump rise in her throat as Rio continued to work away frivously at the stubborn straps.

"Damn, new bras, you know?" Leaning forward suggestively, Rio leaned her head down in silent invitation for Anna to give her a hand.

"Yeah, sure, uh—lemme' get that." Hoisting herself behind the other, Anna took her time fondling the straps that encased Rio's chest.

Play it cool, play it cool.

Sliding her fingers up Rio's love handles, up to her straps, Anna felt her fingers spreading apart as she gently cupped Rio's breasts from behind.

Pressing the rest of her body against Rio's back as she began rubbing slow circles around her still covered nipples, Anna felt a surge of excitment pulse through her as Rio bit back a moan.

"Mmm, what, you can't get it off either?" Rio mumbled under her breath, caressing her fingers across Anna's thighs as she twisted around to meet the others gaze.

"What can I say, it'll take a bit of work." Swallowing as Rio nudged closer towards her, closing the gap between their thighs, Anna let out a gasp as Rio pressed their chests together firmly, moving up and down in a pleasant, rhythmic sensation.

Guiding her lips down to one of the straps that still held Anna's chest together, Rio lightly nipped away at it to expose the right side of Anna to her. Placing a single hand over the exposed area, and rubbing at it with a bit more friction than Anna was expecting, Rio nuzzled the other girls neck softly, drenching her in smooth, longing kisses.

Feeling her chest grow heavy with want, Anna pushed down on Rio, taking her full on underneath her. Their lips now crushed against one anothers, Anna took her time drinking in the sweet warmth that Rio's lips offered her.

Quick to respond to her eager actions, Rio wound a single leg around Anna's waist as the two grinded and twisted around together. It was a much warmer welcome than Anna had expected, and dammit, she was looking forward to how far this could go.

As Rio smoothed her fingers through Anna's neat cut, she felt herself unable to contain a quiet groan of pleasure as Anna firmly grasped her around the rear.

Now they were getting somewhere.

Pulling back her head to grab a quick breath, Anna grinned into Rio's sparkling eyes as she went down to bring their lips together once again,

"Hey, Rio! Is Anna here? She said she'd be sleeping at my place tonight?" Came Fuuya's voice from the kitchen.

"Of fuck—I forgot about—"

"Hell, he'll get the picture when he walks in," Rio panted slightly, pouting slightly to herself as Anna scrambled around for her clothes.

"Naw, he's a baby—well kind of, I guess-" Oh hell, oh hell, why was this shirt so tight on her—

"There you are! You should have call—" Fuuya started, instantly darkening six shades of red all at once upon finding his two friends messy haired and half dressed.

"…umm well…"

"Y-your phone was off and—umm, next time call?" Fuuya squeeked, covering his eyes and turning away quickly.

"Sure thing, kiddo!" Rio called from the bed, laying back casually.

"I-I'll—tomorrow." Fuuya stuttered horribly,

"No way, kiddo!"

"Anna, I'm three months older than you—"

"How's about you crash here tonight? Hmm, girls night out!"

"No thanks. I have enough of Kaito and—no thank you." he sighed heavily, choking as Anna dragged him into her embrace.

"Oh come on Fuuya! You're a little old to be afraid of girls—oh! Guess what little ficlet we found for you." Tossing on Anna's top and helping her cute girlfriend as they dragged Fuuya towards her bed, Rio grinned and scooped up her laptop.

She missed hanging out with Anna.


End file.
